One Piece Wiki talk:Grammar Crew
This is where the Grammar Marines can communicate with each other. Message Board From this point on, I resign as group leader. Anyone who wants the spot, ask the admins to be the leader. If no one claims this spot, I am going to disband the group in three days. If you have any problems, post them in the discussion section. 22:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. Galaxy9000 offered to become the leader of the team. So he is now the team leader. 22:59, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Everybody stop what you are doing. You're screwing up the grammar majorly. SeaTerror (talk) 22:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Nice grammar team. Everything should be PAST TENSE on history sections. 22:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Luffy cannot be born "is". That makes no grammatical sense at all. SeaTerror (talk) 22:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Proposals for Jobs Alright, I'm going to be back to my typical activity on here again soon, so I want to know what you guys want to do for our first mission. Any ideas for missions? 00:27, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, l got a mission for the team :P This page needs a full grammar check and an eventual text reduction. 21:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I got another job for the team. All of the Straw Hat Pirates' histories are in both past and present tenses. Change their histories so it would be constant. 03:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :In progress. Thanks, Jade. 21:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC) It's a quick job, but Arlong Park needs to be written in the past tense, since it was destroyed. 19:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) It's done (note, it says that a wikia contributer did the edits, but I had forgotten to log before editing, my bad.) Anti-Jester (talk) 10:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Since they're all considered dead now, the articles for every member of the Bellamy Pirates need to be written in past tense. 04:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I like to bring in people from other groups to do jobs around here. I leave it to you. 04:35, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Not happening. 04:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't asking. 04:41, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Not asking doesn't make my 30 page paper due monday go away or my physics test on tuesday, so perhaps you should just be thankful I made your team aware of this problem and leave it at that. 12:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Wait why do we consider them dead? 12:34, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I didn't get an answer. 09:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Questions What tense? I see that the page says to change all the articles in present tenses,but the talk says to do it in past tenses.What should we do? 18:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) All history sections past tense. I changed that on the main page, but somebody reverted. 19:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok,thanks 20:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) adding myself I just joined and I have been trying to add myself to the chart of all the members but I can't figure out how. Can someone help? 03:42, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I can do it for you. 09:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) And dooooone! 09:11, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks 20:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. 20:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Team Leader Well, Galaxy9000 has just notified everyone that he'll be leaving the wiki. So, we can assume that the position for Grammar Marines Admiral is open, since he hasn't disbanned it. So, Staw has decided to temporarily assume leadership to stabilize it, and after that he will give leadership to me. If anyone feels like they are more qualified to become leader, then speak up. 16:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hadn't seen this, yeah I said on chat that I will take the leadership for a while and then I'll give it to Fin. If you don't have any objections, that is. 19:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Only a native English speaker should be leader. SeaTerror (talk) 20:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter if English is their first language if their spelling and grammar are good. I've met plenty of native English speakers who don't use correct grammar. 21:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) True that bu I changed my mind. Grammar is too boring for me. I'll still help improve the wiki if you want though. 21:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) "It doesn't matter if English is their first language if their spelling and grammar are good." I'll just leave this here. One_Piece_Wiki_talk:Grammar_Marines#Discussion SeaTerror (talk) 04:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't mean that all non-native English speakers use bad grammar and you don't know that everyone doing those edits were non-native speakers. 03:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC) How about this. I changed my mind about leaving. I'm going to remain leader. I have some major plans for this team come the start of summer. 03:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I've been here longer than you. So yes I do know that. SeaTerror (talk) 03:16, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Regardless, since Gal isn't leaving this discussion is moot. 03:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) To reopen this, Gal has now left the wiki. Any objections to me taking the helm? 15:40, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions How about we have a restrict on whoever can join the team? Users who wise to be in the team would have to have good grammar, or at the very least, have some proficiency in using good grammar. It would be kind of silly if we let people with awful grammar join the team, since they would not be fixing the articles, but rather, make it worse. Also, we really should try to keep the team alive, so we can't have inactive members. How about if a member don't do any jobs or don't meet at least certain amounts of points in a month or two or something, and there is no excuse from the member, we kick that member out? We just can't afford to have inactive members in teams, it will hold back the team. Please think about the two suggestions. Also, if you guys have suggestions on improving the team, I absolutely would love to hear it. 02:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) As for grammar, it's a necessity for users who will be joining the team to have at least some proficiency in using proper grammar. As for improving the team, I think that the addition of deadlines would be useful, if they aren't already present. 02:17, September 13, 2013 (UTC) The members box Any chance of adding another line? Cos all you can see of me without expanding the box is a thin sliver of my .avi and a bit of the 1 in my username. XD 22:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. 22:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it if you don't know how. 06:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Here you go. 06:27, September 16, 2013 (UTC)